


Coming to Know My Place

by WallMixer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallMixer/pseuds/WallMixer
Summary: Credit where it’s due: This story is based off a conversation I had with Windsong (aka Ranger) and Mitchy.Synergy helped me brainstorm, and made me painfully horny as a wrote thisThe conversation was centered around: https://static1.e621.net/data/2d/8f/2d8f5296a894f9ea00fb94f4e8e4d1c3.pngAnon’s Master decides it’s time to make his pet a full-time pony, but has something a bit more kinky than a standard Pon-E overdose planned for him





	Coming to Know My Place

  
Published at: 2017-07-07  
Revised at: 2017-07-07 08:00:00 -0400  
  
Chapter 1  


>I walk up to the pouch and dial in the code  
>I was ‘home’ from work, although technically I live on the other side of town  
>The cool air greets me as I step into the house  
>”Hey Anon, how was work?”  
“It was okay, I've got the next week off”  
>He smiles and walks towards me  
>”Good, good. So I have you all to myself for a week then?”  
>He pulls me towards him, looking down into my eyes  
>He’s a full head taller than I, with well-toned muscles and short, dark brown hair  
>This contrasted sharply with my scrawny body, and long dirty blonde locks  
>He leans in and presses his lips to mine, pulling me into his chest  
>His tongue presses into me, quickly achieving dominance over my mouth  
>Just as suddenly as he took me, he pulls away  
>”I’ve laid out some things for you to wear, I have a surprise for you once you get changed”  
“Yes sir”  
>He smiles and releases me from his embrace  
>I head into the bed room and find a matching set of stockings and gloves on the bed  
>Two of the strangely jointed garments are clearly designed for a pony, while the gloves are designed for a human  
>I strip out of my clothes and dump them into the laundry hamper  
>Pulling the stockings on first I notice how the joints are completely misaligned  
>The knee and heel are both far higher than my own  
>The gloves however, fit perfectly  
>I’ve worn them both before, but never together  
>Whatever my boyfriend has planned apparently involves me having hooves and hands  
>A new kind of Pon-E perhaps?  
>I return to the living room to find him sitting on the couch, with a collar in his lap  
>”good boy” he says, patting me on the head  
>He pulls me into his lap, facing me forward  
>”we’ve been together for two years, haven’t we?”  
“Yes, our Anniversary is coming up soon”  
>”Is that so? I think I’ll get you a few new outfits. What do you have planned?”  
>I do my best to suppress a frown, my shit of a retail job was barely enough to live on, let alone get him something special  
>”Still thinking about it? Would you like to know what I want?”  
“Of course master”  
>He runs a finger through my hair  
>”I want you, Anon. I want to keep you as my pet… forever.”  
>My heart skips a beat  
>He wants me to overdose  
>To give up my humanity  
>To be his pet pony for the rest of my life  
>”We’ve talked about this before, you being my pet full time. You seemed receptive to the Idea then, do you still want to do that?”  
>He had been good to me, that was undeniable  
>Being with him, being his pony…  
>it had always been something I looked forward to  
>Making it permanent though?  
>Becoming his property, outright?  
>The idea is making me just a little hot under the collar  
>This could be the most important choice in my life  
>It could be the last important choice of my life  
“Yes master, I want to be your pet”  
>He kisses the inside of my neck  
>”are you sure Anon? I want this to be your choice.”  
“Yes master, this is what I want”  
>He slips a finger through the ring on my collar, laying me down in his lap  
>His eyes take a quick glance at my quivering erection, then move back up to stare straight into my eyes  
>”You’re enjoying this aren’t you? Just the thought is turning you on”  
“Yes Master, it is”  
>His hand slowly moves up my leg  
>He hovers over my package for a moment, gently brushing his hand over the tip before laying it on my belly  
>”I have something very special planned for us”  
>He begins to rub my tummy as he produces a pair of pills from a bag at his feet  
>He holds them up for me to see  
>They look like regular Pon-E pills, but slightly off in color  
>”These are something of a slow release: they need an orgasm to work, several before the full transformation takes place”  
>His hand drifts tantalizingly close to the base of my shaft before drifting back up  
>”Each time I let you cum you’ll move a little closer to being the pony. The best part is, even if you take both right now, the effects will only be permanent if you cum as a pony”  
>A cold chill runs down my spine  
“You want to play with my humanity…”  
>He smirks  
>”Exactly, I want to play with you. I’ll give you every opportunity to stop, to turn back, in the end it will be because you insisted that we continue down this path.”  
>His hand drifts up to my chin, as he leans in a little  
>”It’s more fun that way, and I feel like you’ll be less likely to have regrets if you have several days to change your mind”  
>He holds the pills just over my mouth  
>”Does pet want a treat?”  
>I swallow hard, staring at the pills for a moment  
>Finally, I raise my arms up, hands dangling forward in a begging position  
>I open my mouth and he drops the pills into them  
>They seem so large, and heavy in my mouth  
>Larger that the regular Pon-E pills  
>For a moment I almost feel like I can’t swallow them, but in the end I force them down  
>”Remember Anon, at any time you can ask to stop, I won’t hold it against you. Do you understand?”  
>I nod  
“Yes Master, I understand”  
>He smirks at me, finally lowering his hand down to my cock  
>I let out a small moan as he squeezes me between his thumb and index finger  
>His other fingers start to fondle my balls, causing me to squirm a little in his lap  
>Every time my eyes drift down he pulls lightly on my hair until I meet his gaze once more  
>My cock twitches and leaks between his fingers as he stares into me with his dark brown eyes  
>His fingers slowly drift upward, giving my head a firm squeeze before pulling away entirely  
>He holds his hand in front of my face, showing a white strand of pre hanging off of it  
>I open my mouth and let him stick his finger in  
>Master runs his hand through my hair as I suck his finger clean, finally pulling it out once he’s satisfied  
>”Good boy” he says, scratching behind my ears as his hand heads back down to my throbbing shaft  
>He grips it firmly and begins to stroke it up and down  
>I feel the orgasm crescendoing up my dick, the pressure slowly building in its tip  
>Then his hand starts to slow down, his grip relaxing  
>He holds me in his lap, twitching and moaning as he holds me right at the edge of release  
“M-master, why did you stop?”  
>He smirks  
>”Do you want this, to be a horse forever? My pet? My property?”  
“Yes Master please”  
>He releases my cock entirely, slowly running his finger up and down the underside of it  
>”Will you be a good boy? Obedient and eager to please?”  
“Yes Master, I’ll be a good boy”  
>He leans over me, whispering in my ear  
>”Beg for it, plead with me to do this for you, to strip you of your humanity”  
>I whimper  
“Please Master, make me your pet. Take my humanity from me and make me your little pony. I’ll do anything for you, please just make me yours”  
>He pulls my head up, locking lips with me as his tongue invades my mouth  
>His hand seizes my dick and begins to milk it  
>Then it hits  
>I feel a cascade of pleasure sweep through my entire body  
>My balls slam upward as my cock spasms, spewing forth a hot load  
>As it does so I can feel a change in his grip  
>Rather, a change in my cock  
>A flare forms, spreading out into his palm, with a medial ring forming half way down the shaft  
>A squirm violently in his embrace as my entire body is covered with millions of tiny pin pricks  
>My ears pull up sharply, the suddenly ambulatory extremities twitching with the rest of my body  
>I can feel my legs adjust, my toes curling up and fusing together  
>My feet growing long, as my calves and thighs shorten to keep me at the same height  
>The sensation slowly fades and I come to rest back in my master’s lap  
>The thigh highs now fit perfectly over my horse legs, tufts of red fur bunching coming up beneath them and running all the way, past my chest and up my neck  
>Looking, I can see red fur on my nose  
>My cum covered cock is now shaped like a horse's, however it has remained just as small as it was before  
>I flick my ear in disappointment  
>Master chuckles, drawing my attention back towards him  
>”I don’t know what you’re so glum about, it’s not like you have anyone to impress with it.”  
>I smile up at him meekly  
“I guess not Master”  
>He raises his hand back to my face, his palm coated in my seed  
>”Besides, I like that you’re small. It just makes you cuter”  
>I begin to lick the remnants of my orgasm from his hand as he runs his hand through my mane  
>”One down, four to go, then you are mine forever”  
>He rubs my ear  
>”My little pony”  
>He pulls his hand away and wipes it on my chest  
>”You know, I can’t have you getting all excited, getting yourself off without me and ending up a pony”  
>He grins mischievously  
>”Looks like I’m going to have to lock you up”  
>Reaches back into the bag and pulls out a steel chastity cage  
>I spread my legs slightly as he slips the cage over my member, securing it with a small brass lock  
>”There we go” he says as he fondles me  
>”My little pony is all locked up safe and sound”  
>He leans in and kisses my forehead before standing me up  
>”Come on, let’s go to the bed room.”  
>He slips his finger through my collar and pulls me along behind him  
>I stumble down the hallway on my new pair of hooves, completely unaccustomed to this half way state  
>Just the way master wants it

>Master leads me into the bedroom, releasing me at the foot of the bed  
>”Bend over and spread your ass” He nonchalantly commands  
>He hasn’t looked at me since we left the living room  
>Although his back was turned I could tell he still had that smug, dominant smirk he was wearing before  
>A smirk that would no doubt widen into a full grin at the sound of me obediently bending over his bed  
>And so I lean forward, the creak of the box spring signaling my compliance  
>I could swear he heard my heart pound as I reached back and pulled my cheeks open for him  
>His eyes remain on his task as he pulls a suitcase out from under the bed, laying it on the mattress  
>He flips it open, revealing a collection of sex toys, and various other erotic items  
>A large bottle of lube is the first thing to come out  
>He lays it right in front of my face and returns to sifting through his box of toys  
>Master spends an agonizingly long time choosing what he wants to use  
>First he holds up a large electric dildo, lifting it clear from the box and turning it over  
>Pausing thoughtfully for a moment  
>I can already feel it inside me  
>The hard plastic and cold electrodes  
>How it feels to have a current discharge across my prostate  
“Mmmh”  
>My hips thrust into the bed for a moment, then come to a screeching halt as Master glances over at me  
>I can feel my ears press themselves against my head, and I press myself down against the mattress  
>”Is something wrong pet?” Master askes with a cool indifference  
“I, I…” I stutter  
>He reaches over and brushes a strand of hair away from my face  
>”You what?” he asks with a soft chortle  
“I’m sorry master, I didn’t have your permission yet…”  
>He gives me a grin  
>”Don’t worry about it pet, I hardly expect a horny animal like you to be able to control yourself…f” he says as he rubs my ear  
>He stands there for a moment, slowly moving his hand further and further away  
>My head moves to follow it, already tilted to offer a better angle  
>”That’s why I have you in a cage. Hump all you like, but remember that you won’t get off until I decide you can”  
>At that he pulls his hand away entirely, causing me to lose my balance and tumble to the side  
>With a whimper, I resume humping the foot of master's bed as he sorts through his suitcase  
>He replaces the dildo and pulls out another  
>A large horse cock, with a cum tube  
>He pauses for a moment, and sets it aside  
>It takes him the better part of an hour to sort through all the toys, holding each one up and carefully inspecting it  
>The vast majority of them are returned to the case, the ones master choses he lays out in front of me  
>A pair of arm binders  
>a ring gag  
>blinders  
>blindfold  
>The dildo he stood up in front of me  
>A solid twenty-four-inch shaft with a large flare at the end  
>I moan loudly as I fantasize about all the things he’s going to do to me  
>He chuckles as he returns the suitcase to its spot  
>”You aren’t even a pony yet, and you're already acting like a dumb animal. I love it”  
>His instruments arrayed, master continues his game  
>He pulls the ring gag over my head, followed shortly by the blinders  
>Then he holds the dildo out inches from my face, slowly pouring the lube over it  
>Master slowly moves it across my restricted field of vison, emphasizing its length  
>My head turns to follow him, only to be stopped by a hand on its back  
>”Eyes on the headboard, pet”  
>By breathing grows rapid and shallow  
>Though I can’t see him my new ears are able to track him as he circles around to my hindquarters  
>I shift anxiously, quivering as he runs a finger through the fur on my lower back  
>Then I feel the flared tip of the dildo press against my tight fuck hole  
>He holds it there for a moment before easing the flare in  
>I let out a deep breath as my sphincter closes around the tip, pulling the shaft into me slightly  
>He lets me rest for a second, then slowly presses the rest of it in  
>The flare scrapes over my prostate, causing my member to twitch in its confines  
>”It’s far more impressive than your own, isn’t it?” Master asks as he continues to impale me on the rubber horsecock  
>”You’re tiny for a human, but for a horse? Four inches may as will be a clit”  
>I let out a soft moan as the medial ring slips into me, a small drop of pre forming on my cock  
>Master pauses for a moment  
>”Looks like you’re already wet, such an eager little mare” he says as he fondles my package  
>”No cumming yet though, you have a long night a head of you”  
>He waits a moment for me to settle down, then finishes hilting the dildo inside me  
>”Almost done”  
>He grabs my arms and pulls them together, sliding the armbinder over them  
>Master pulls it taut, securing my arms behind me and fastening it in place  
>He paces back around and looks straight in my eyes  
>”You make such a pretty pony”  
>He places his finger under my chin and slowly brings me to my feet, directing me to his mirror  
>It’s the first time I’ve seen myself since the transformation started  
>My legs are almost completely equine, with just enough human characteristics to permit me a bipedal stance  
>A solid coat of red fur goes all the way up to my chest, as well as small patches on my face that could easily pass for facial hair  
>My member was darker in color, with a flare clearly visible through the cock cage I was wearing  
>Master gave my collar a light tug  
>”I want you to take a good look pet, every time you advance I want you to notice how your body is changing. I want you to watch as the last vestiges of your humanity slip away bit by bit”  
>He runs his hand down my calf, sending shivers down my spine  
>”Soon you’ll be a pony, my pony.”  
>He slips his free hand through my collar and pulls me towards him  
>”This is never coming off, and those.”  
>He turns me towards the laundry hamper with my clothes in it  
>”Are never going back on. We’ll play dress up in here, but when you go outside the most I’ll permit you is a leash and your collar”  
>His other hand slowly slides up to my groin, cupping my caged cock  
>”You're leaking pet~”  
>His hand moves from my collar to the back of my head, forcing me to look down  
>A small pool of pre has collected in his palm, looking below that I see another puddle on the floor  
>”The idea of this arouses you, doesn’t it? You love the idea of being my little fuck pet for the rest of your life.”  
“Y-yes master, I do”  
>He lifts his hand from my crotch and wipes it on my face  
>”It seems my pet isn’t house broken yet, be a good boy and clean up this mess”  
>My cheeks flushed as my ears stood fully erect  
“Yes master!”  
>I drop down to the floor and begin to lick up the cum  
>”I haven’t said anything about your cage you know… don’t you want to know how long you’ll be in it?”  
>Finishing up my mess I look up at him from the floor  
“Yes master, I would”  
>A massive grin comes over his face  
>”Hmm, once you’re my pet… I may never take it off, I certainly won’t if you displease me, but if you’re a good boy I may let you out every now and then”  
>He unfastens his pants and tosses them in the hamper  
>”Now let’s put that mouth of yours to work”

  



End file.
